1. Field
The following description relates to a speech recognition apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent speech recognition technology has drawn much attention unlike the related art of the past. This is because implementation of speech recognition technology allows a more convenient use of Internet information, electronic commerce, and operations in various ubiquitous environments using speech, and satisfies various needs of users such as enabling Internet access, carrying out business affairs, and using other services even when it is difficult to for the users to use their hands.